Tease me, baby, one more time!
by lonelyrainbow
Summary: short summary: Santana likes Rachel's Britney outfits and gets turned on. Rachel finds out and lets her suffer. I'm bad at making it short, so read the full prompt from the GKM inside. Enjoy!


**Title:** Tease me, baby, one more time!

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Prompt from the glee_kink_meme: After Rachel has her Britney Spears fantasy and starts dressing like her, Santana is totally turned on by her and keeps imagining her in sexual ways during glee, class etc. Rachel notices and amps it up for her own amusement, enjoying finally having the upper hand on Santana. She does various things (maybe performing a Britney song in glee and practically giving Santana a lapdance) to titillate the girl more until Santana is practically crying with frustration. Cue Rachel cornering the cheerleader about it and having her way with her.

**Spoiler: **Brittany/Britney

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Author's note:** I don't ship them normally, but my lovely friend Sarah wanted this prompt filled, so I did it after researching Britney Spears (that was funny, because I totally forgot that she had a movie and stuff). Warning like always, that English isn't my first language, so all mistakes are mine. I hope I fulfilled the prompt and please enjoy!

**Tease me, baby, one more time!**

Santana was sitting in class and stared right at the board behind the teacher. Brittany sat next to her and doodled something on her notebook. The brunette was nowhere near listening the teacher, her thoughts clouded her mind and she had a daydream again. Her face was flushed and nobody noticed how her heart was racing. Pictures of a jeans-wearing Rachel Berry, who was singing „I'm not a girl", in Glee club were invading her mind.

She was there alone in the room with the other girl and Rachel only focused on her. The top Rachel was wearing was showing off her belly and Santana's mouth went dry, when Rachel came closer. She walked around the chair and sung the lyrics directly in her ear. She went wild at the thought to make Rachel a woman. Her panties were already dripping and with a sudden urge to just fix her horny mind, she grabbed the smaller girl and pressed their lips together. Rachel sat on her lap and both moaned, when their tongues met. Santana's hand was going to touch the naked skin at her waist, when she got interrupted.

„Santana", Brittany whisper-yelled at her and shook her arm lightly. „Santana! Mr. Richards asked you something" Santana shook her head to get Rachel Berry out of her mind and looked forward with wide eyes to the teacher. She blushed and said quietly: „Sorry, I think I didn't hear the question."

Since Rachel Berry was wearing more revealing clothes after the Britney Spears week in Glee club, Santana was a frustrated mess. Brittany couldn't help her and she couldn't tell her, what the problem was. She was thinking of the school-loser in _that_ way. She would die with this secret.

The next daydream came after lunch in history. She tried to concentrate, but suddenly Rachel was next to her and began to whisper in her ear.

„Do you know, how hot you make me? You make me so hot, I want to rip my clothes off", Santana swallowed heavily and cried almost out, as nimble fingers slid over her barely covered thighs under her cheerios-skirt. „Does this turn you on?" Rachel's husky voice filled her mind and she nodded barely.

Something bumped into her, where Rachel was sitting and when the brunette looked up, she saw an angry looking Quinn. „S, where the hell is your brain?" Santana opened and closed her mouth a few times, but couldn't form an answer.

„It was in the gutter, right?" Quinn hissed. „Maybe you should listen to the teacher and not think about fucking Brittany." Quinn turned herself again to the board and rolled her eyes. Santana tried to clear her head again. ‚I really should do something about that. Why the hell is it Berry?'

She was the last in the showers this time after Cheerios practice. Coach Sylvester made her run a dozen extra laps. Santana thought it was like a punishment and that Quinn, the head Cheerio, had ask to do this to her. She stood there under the hot stream and washed her hair, when she heard a noise and turned around. There she stood in all her naked glory. Small and firm breasts standing in attention, hard nipples who begged to get sucked on. Her hair was hanging loosely and her face had a naughty grin on it. Her fit abs got followed by a nicely trimmed triangle, which made Santana's mouth water.

„What are you doing here?", asked the taller brunette confused and got out from under the water. „I was looking for you", Rachel got closer. „I need a shower after seeing you working out on the field." She was so close, that she could touch Santana's arm, which she did and she leaned closer to whisper directly in her ear: „It really turned me on."

Their lips clashed together and tongues poked out and met. They battled for dominance, but the taller girl won and stroked over Rachel's in her mouth. The singer sucked on it, what made Santana moan and drove them both wild. Hands roamed over bodies. The Cheerio pulled them both back under the stream of hot water. She grabbed Rachel's behind and pressed her against herself. Rachel's finger traveled south and found silky wetness between the taller girls legs. When she touched the protruding bud, Santana's hips jerked forward and an even louder moan filled the empty locker room. Rachel sucked on Santana's neck and the other girl started touching Rachel between her thighs, which led to even more moaning. Both touched their clits now, circling them and driving each other into new heights. „Oh, Santana, right there!" Rachel groaned out.

„Rachel, I'm so close", the Cheerio pressed out. Santana took her thoughts together and squeezed the small bundle of nerves, which sent the small singer right over the edge, with a yelled: „Santanaaaaa!"

„Santana!"

Santana was suddenly in Glee club and everyone stared at her. Rachel was in front of them and had asked a question or better yelled at her to answer it.

„What…", Santana blushed heavily.

„Santana, I think you should pay attention or more of these awkward situations will happen to you. You seem pretty out of it and you're blushing. I hope it wasn't something inappropriate, that you thought of and was keeping you from paying attention to me-"

Rachel got interrupted by an angry Santana. „Berry, what was it? What were you saying?"

Frustration was seeping out of the taller girls voice, she really needed to relieve some of the tension in her stomach, or she would explode. Her eyes wandered over the form of the singer in front of her and her mind went directly to her daydream again. The long lean legs let her brain wander and she pictured what was under the short jeans-skirt. „Santana!" She snapped her head up to the angry face of Rachel Berry.

„Listen to me! What do you think about a Broadway medley for our sectionals competition?"

Santana rolled her eyes and hissed: „Whatever."

Rachel had noticed, that something was different with the second head bitch of McKinley High. Ever since she came to school with the Britney outfit and Santana had complimented her, she noticed a difference. The taller girl stared at her and was not concentrating on anything. Santana had checked her out earlier, when she stood in front of them all and she liked it. It turned her actually very much on to get this kind of attention. She formed a plan in her head to bring Santana down to her knees.

Santana was even more frustrated with the Rachel Berry problem at the next day and it got unnoticed by her, that Rachel knew now, that she had a problem with the tiny diva.

After first period, Santana hadn't seen Rachel so far, she couldn't believe her eyes. The smaller girl was walking like a model down the hall in a striped blouse, the buttons were only closed in the middle and her cleavage was on full display. Santana's eyes went wider, when she saw the tight and very short skirt, which showed off her long and muscular legs just fine. The heels made the Cheerio drool and the sway of her hips made here stare with a gaping mouth . She followed the girl with her eyes and after she walked by, Santana checked out her ass. ‚Bow chicka wow wow', she thought to herself and her breath hitched, when Rachel turned her head and winked at her. ‚What was that?', she was surprised.

The teasing made her mad after another encounter. They had class together and Rachel was next to the teacher. Santana stared at her, that was nothing new, but Rachel saw and winked secretly at her, which made Santana blush. On her way back to her own table, Rachel came along hers and leaned down. Now could Santana look directly into the paradise. Her breasts were dangling in front of her and she licked her lips. „See you then in Glee club, Santana", she breathed in a husky voice. The taller girls panties were damp by now. The rest of the period she dreamed of fucking Rachel against the next best wall and claiming her. ‚What the fuck is wrong with me? Fucking outfits.', she was mad at herself and pressed her thighs together to release some of the tension.

A few hours later, she found herself in an even more frustrating situation. „Guys, I know we had Britney Spears last week, but there is a song, I just wanted to sing and I hope you don't mind.", Rachel pressed the button of the stereo and the first beats of „Womanizer" were heard. She began to sing and immediately eyed a very surprised Santana. She walked slowly around her chair, grazed with her fingertips over her shoulder and Santana's heartbeat was racing. Rachel leaned down and said words into her ear, which sent shivers down her spine. She held her chair like her life depended on it, just not to grab the tiny singer and do dirty things to her. Her knuckles went white and she breathed hard. At one point Rachel sat on her lap, locked their eyes and they were inches apart. Santana almost leaned over to kiss her, but Rachel was faster and got up.

When she had finished, everyone clapped, but Santana. She sat there in her chair, her face crimson and still forcefully grabbing her seat. When she finally relaxed, she found a little white note on her lap.

_Stay after rehearsal - Rachel_

Santana eyed Rachel from the side during the rest of the class and didn't pay attention to anything, not even to Brittany's dance lesson with Mike.

Mr. Shue let them go earlier, because of a dentists appointment and almost everyone ran out. Brittany was waiting for Santana, who awfully slow packed up her bag. „Brit, you can go, I have to go grocery shopping after for my parents, you don't need to wait. I'll call you." Brittany left with a sad face and they were alone.

„That was a nice performance.", Santana said while coming closer to the singer in her revealing clothes. „So you enjoyed it?", Rachel asked and stroked with her fingertips over her arm. „Very much", Santana husked out. Their mouth were only inches apart and they breathed the other ones air.

Right before their mouths met, Rachel closed the door, pulled her at the hand in Mr. Shue's office and locked the door. No windows in the room and they were completely alone.

„Show me, how much.", Rachel said and pulled her at the cheerios top even closer. Their lips and teeth clashed together. Santana licked immediately over her bottom lip to get an invitation, but Rachel just sucked her tongue in. The taller girl moaned and lifted Rachel up to sit on the desk. She stood in between the parted thighs, her hands touched the skin. The skirt had rode up, when she sat down.

Rachel's hands were busy too. She opened the zipper on the side of the top and took it off. The bra followed seconds later. Rachel took one of the dark hard buds in her mouth and began to tease the other with her fingers. She pinched one and sucked fiercely on the other. Santana threw her head back and pressed Rachel even more to her chest. „God, Berryyyy!"

The taller girl pulled herself together and opened the few buttons of Rachel's blouse and like she already noticed, there was no bra. „You're such a naughty girl, Berry." She teased the nipplees with her thumbs and Rachel hummed in approval.

The small room was filled with the scent of arousal, but neither girl did mind it.

„Touch me Santana!", groaned Rachel out and spread her legs wider and Santana obeyed instantly. Her hands traveled up the tanned muscled thighs, rode up the skirt even more and grabbed the dripping panties. She tore them down in one motion. She captured the smaller girls lips again. They moved against each other. Tongues met, stroked over each other, teased each other.

„Touch me!", Rachel groaned again, when they parted to get some air. Santana's fingertips slipped in wet heat and found the engorged clit. She stroked over it and Rachel moaned: „Mooore!" Her fingers circled it faster, pinched it lightly and the wetness increased. „Fuck me, fuck me already!", Rachel yelled and Santana bit in her neck. First two, then one thrust later, three fingers were buried deep in her. Fast thrusts drove her into a frenzy. „Fuuuuuuuuck!"

Santana smirked and stopped. Rachel was close and on the edge. „What the fuck are you doing?", she shouted frustrated, but grinned as the tanned girl got on her knees. „I fuck you like you deserve", she said simply and dove in. Her tongue started thrusting in and out the tight hole and lapped up all the flowing juices. Her thumb touched the bundle of nerves and in minutes she was sent to the other side. „Fuckfuckfuckfuck!"

Santana felt accomplished, but her belly was still all tense. She got up and started kissing the other panting girl. Rachel waited not long and her hands found their way under the wet spanks and panties. „You're so wet.", she said fake-innocently and wiggled her fingers on the protruding nub. „Ooooohh god", Santana moaned out. „Move them, Rachel!" The frustration was almost not bearable anymore. Rachel smirked. „What if I don't?"

„Fuuuuuck! Do something!", Santana yelled frustrated. She almost cried, she knew she was already close and all the teasing was driving her crazy. Rachel wiggled her fingers again, barely touched the nub and Santana tried pushing her hips against the teasing hand. Rachel stopped moving.

„When you're nice, I will fuck you like you want.", Rachel said in a strong and stern voice. Santana nodded, her eyes were glazed over. „Shut up and don't move."

Santana nodded again and finally Rachel's hand id something. She put the clit between her forefinger and thumb and pinched it. „Aaaaahhh", Santana yelled out and Rachel grinned. Her fingers traveled lower and three fingers were shoved into the cheerio. Fast and hard thrusts brought her with loud groans over the edge. Rachel caught her lips again and they kissed slowly as long as Santana rode out her high. Rachel took her fingers out and wiped them on the spanks.

„That was fun.", she said and hopped down from the desk. Santana's knees were still wobbly. „Maybe we can do that again some other time.", she winked at the other exhausted girl and left the office without another word.

Santana was relieved. ‚Finally I can be normal again.'


End file.
